


Valentines Day: Martis x Alucard

by Bleu_Wolf



Series: Seasonal [1]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Alucard, Fluff and Humor, M/M, MarAlu, Martis being a good hubby for his queen, Special Dinner, valentines day, valentines fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Wolf/pseuds/Bleu_Wolf
Summary: Valentines Day celebrates the couples. Usually they would exchange gifts, commonly giving sweets or send flowers.Alucard had been working all day and he needed a break. Thank goodness his boyfriend knows how to make his day worthwhile.





	Valentines Day: Martis x Alucard

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day to anyone that celebrates. 
> 
> I've been planning to do seasonal fanfics like this one for instance. (So expect Christmas fanfics in the future) 
> 
> It's a bit rushed since I have so many tasks to do IRL. College has been a bit tough with the assignments and also the project by my theater club. So, I'm very sorry for any mistakes like spellings or if the plot was a bit odd in some points. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. If you did, leave a kudos! ^w^

Valentine’s Special: MarAlu Edition

Valentine’s day has arrived in the Land of Dawn. If the colourful heart shape balloons and chocolates were not obvious enough, then I’m not sure what is. 

Alucard turned his head out of the window. It had been a busy day for him. The sun it going down but he was still in his office. The scrolls and paperworks were strewn about on his desk. The quill he used to write was shanging limp between two of his fingers, the ink dried on the tip. 

The orange glow of the sunset bathed the space of his office. Others have already left for home to be with their loved ones but Alucard stayed behind. He looked down at the papers on his desk. They were mostly reports and job requests that required his approval before being put up on the notice board for hunters. Alucard sighed and cleaned up the messy papers. He wiped the tip of his quill and placed it back in its holder. The papers were stacked neatly on his desk and the scrolls were placed in the bin underneath. 

Alucard looked over at his desk one more time before picking up his coat draped over his seat. He let it clung on his shoulders like some sort of cape and walked out of his office. The hallway empty and illuminated by the luminescence crystal floating on the walls. It was quiet and only his footsteps bounced off the walls, echoing throughout the hallways. 

“Leaving for home, Alu?”

The hunter stopped in his track and turned his head. Natalia walked out of the shadows with her arms crossed and a smile on her lips. She was in her common attire minus her bright golden claws. Alucard put on a smile to cover his fatigue. “Yeah, work is draining my energy. I need a break.”

Natalia shrugged. “You still have time to do the reports and the request thing, don’t work yourself out on it. Go home and enjoy some time alone.” Her eyes burts open as if a thought just surged into her. “I forgot to mention that there’s a party tonight at the Grand Hall. If you’re not tired, you can come. I’m not forcing to.”

“Sounds great.” Alucard waved at her. “I can’t promise if I can come but I’ll try. See ya, Nat.”

“You too, Alu.”

Alucard pushed open the doors and left the Headquarters. He nodded to the guards and servants as he walked out of the gate. The Empire was lively be it day or night. However, it was a lot livelier tonight. Balloons were everywhere and Alucard smelled the chocolates being carried by the cool air. A florist sprinkled magic dust on the young plants and flowers bloomed so beautifully. Alucard sneezed as he walked past. 

When he arrived at the centre, Alucard was presented with couples being affectionate to one another. Men and women in each other’s arms. The homosexual couples kept their affections at a minimal in public but Alucard spotted two men grazing their fingers so gently. The sight made him blush and he automatically brushed his own hands. Alucard smiled as his childish reaction and shook his head as he continued his travel back to his home. 

When he reached his house, Alucard noticed how dark it was. Had Martis not returned home yet? Alucard frowned a bit and he felt dissapointed deep down. The hunter sighed and made a beeline for his bedroom. His coat was hung on the hook on the wall and he stripped off his clothes. Alucard stepped under the shower and relished the rejuvinating feel of the cold water on his skins. Pleasant smelling body wash was lathered all over his body and shampoo in his hair. The suds were washed away and the flowed into the drain. 

Alucard stepped out of the shower and snatched the towel from its rack. The water was dried off his body and he wrapped the towel around his waist. Alucard walked out of the bathroom and picked something from his wardrobe. He was in no mood for a party, being tired from work. So Alucard picked his cotton pyjamas to wear tonight. 

After putting on his nightwear, Alucard let his body flopped on the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair as he stared at the ceiling. His mind drifted into the clouds and he thought about Martis. Thinking of him made Alucard smile and blush. He felt like a young teenager in love. 

He is in love and he had always been. It amazed him at how far Martis had gone to become the man he is today. Alucard remembered when they first met. It was not a brush of s shoulder at a carnival or a casual meeting at a park. No. 

They met at a battlefield. 

Alucard and Tigreal were sent out by the king to lead an army against the fearsome Shura Clan led by the Ashura King, Martis. The man was ruthless. He managed to make Tigreal looked like a rookie and Alucard could barely hold on against his assault. His power was nothing to what he had faced in the past. In the end, Alucard was taken prisoner as an exchange for Tigreal’s life. The knight was against it but Alucard sacrificed his freedom and dignity so he could let Tigreal continue to live. 

For months, Alucard had to be Martis’s servant. It was never a pleasant task with the constant harrassment from the Ashura King and the insults he had to withstand. Martis tried to break him but Alucard withstand his attacks. Soon, Martis noticed that torturing Alucard resulted in nothing. 

By the miraculous turn of events, their hate turned to love. Their relationship was quite awkward with only silence greeting them everytime they woke up in the morning. There were still hate but their love was stronger. It was odd at how such something as simple as love can change the fate of two men. 

Alucard raised his hand. It was bare but he always imagined to be a ring there. A sparkling, diamond ring hugging his ring finger given by the man he loved. The blond giggled and at the same time scolded himself for being so immature. Alucard, the man who had gone through intensive training that left him bleeding and suffering from broken bones. Alucard, who had been tortured and humiliated by the demons that captured him. 

He’s rolling around the bed fantasizing about a man like a lovesick teenager. 

 

“I’m so petty.” He laughed at himself. Alucard’s eyes caught the face of the clock and frowned at the time. It was near midnight and Martis has still not returned home. Alucard should not be worrying too much, Martis might probably a bit preoccupied with his work. The Empire did stationed him as one of the Generals so it was no surprise that Martis hardly stayed home. 

But Alucard was not used to his absence. The blond hunter had been clinging to his side like a koala and he had trouble of letting go. Alucard was obsessive, he knew. He had been longing for love ever since his parents’ death. After meeting Martis, he didn’t want to let him go. It was unhealty but it felt so amazing. 

Martis please come home. He thought to himself as he closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

********

“You think he will like this?”

“Why wouldn’t he? You know what Alucard likes.”

“But…”

“You can do it. Don’t worry too much.”

 

********

Alucard opened his eyes and noticed that his room was still dark. He turned to the side and the bed was empty. He sighed and sat up. Alucard stretched his back and yawn wide as he padded to the bathroom. He emptied his bladder and washed his face with cold water. Is Martis even home yet?

Then, he heard creaking from behind the door. There was light coming from outside and a shadow moving about. Could it be him?

“Martis?” Alucard called, opening the door. He peeked out his head and saw the large form of his lover descending the stairs. Alucard opened the door wider and walked out. He followed Martis from behind and noticed that his lover looked a bit different tonight. 

Alucard followed his lover close, hiding behind walls or large vase whenever he felt Martis might turn around. He felt like a child playing hide-and-seek with his friend. Alucard secretly enjoyed this in his curiosity to find out about his lover’s odd behaviour. The fact that Martis was not heading to the kitchen, which Alucard knew is his partner’s most favourite place in the house. 

Despite his cold exterior and slight temper issues, Alucard find it funny knowing Martis’s large appetite.

Martis opened the back door heading to the back patio. Alucard got even more curious. Alucard waited until Martis closed the door before he could follow him. He peeked out, looking around for his lover. Seeing no signs of him, Alucard slowly turned the knob and opened the door. 

“Sneaking around at night?”

“EEEK!”

The hunter turned around and saw Martis leaning against the wall beside the door with his arms crossed. There was a smirk on his face and amusement in his eyes. Alucard gulped and stood up, wiping his hands on his clothes. Then, he realized what kind of nightwear he had put on and quickly wrapped his arms around himself in a pathetic attempt to cover his clothes. 

Martis pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the blond. His hands pulled apart Alucard’s. He looked down at his lover and studied his slightly see through pyjamas. It was made of cotton, coloured blue with little moons and stars. He looked back up to face Alucard, seeing the cute blush from the hunter. Martis raised a hand and pushed back the hair that fell in his lover’s face. Then, it came brushing down the side of his face. Alucard leaned against the touch, purring. 

“Follow me, since I caught your attention.” Alucard fell hypnotized by the smooth, husky masculine voice. He followed Martis with his hand in his. Alucard moved his body closer and laid his head on his shoulder. Martis wrapped his arm around Alucard’s waist. 

They walked away from the back patio and down a beautifully lit cobblestone pathway. Alucard looked at the lights placed along the pathway and trie to remember when was it that he asked his gardener to change the lights. These were nothing like the ones he had used to. Alucard looked up and his steps came to a halt. His jaw dropped and his eyes wide. 

There was a gazebo in his backyard. Fairy lights were hung around the gazebo and roses were entertwined with the vines that grew around the pillars. There was a table set for two people. Food were already on the table with one candle lit in the middle. Alucard walked mindlessly towards the gazebo, speechless at the decoration. 

“What do you think?” Martis asked, pulling a chair for Alucard to sit. 

The hunter was still speechless as he sat down. He looked down at the table and studied the varied food laid out in front of him. There was a medium rare steak with mashed potato. A large bowl of trifle stood in front of him, silently calling him to eat it. Alucard was already anticipating the sweetness coming from it. 

Martis popped open a bottle of red wine and poured his lover a glass. Alucard watched the red liquid filling the glasses on the table. He watched Martis as he picked up the glass and brought it to his nose. He sniffed at the liquor, swirling it around before taking a sip. 

“Enjoy, I worked hard today.”

Alucard raise a brow as he lowered his glass. He picked up his knife and fork. The potatoes were picked and raised to his mouth. Alucard moaned at the smooth potatoes and the hot gravy on his tongue. The steak was cut into bite sized pieces and lifted one up to his mouth. The steak easily fell apart in his mouth and his tongue was exploded by the series of flavors. 

Martis was amused. “Is it really that good?”

“I haven’t had good food in a while.” Alucard said, shoving more steak into his mouth. He was bouncing on his seat. “This is so yummy!”

Alucard can be childish at times, and only Martis was the one to witness it. Towards others, Alucard is as cold as the polar caps. He was rude and kept telling people to back off. Yet, with Martis, he showed a side that only he can see and know. And he loved this side of Alucard. 

The couple ate in silence with only the sounds of the utensils scraping on the plates. Alucard had been eating anything in sight, cereals, breakfast pastries or even leftover pizzas. He was never to look after his own health. He kept telling himself that as long as he doesn’t go hungry, he’s fine. 

Alucard leaned back when he was done. He sighed happily at how full he felt. The dinner was amazing. Martis poured more wine into his glass. “Are you trying to make me drunk?” He asked, slowly batting his eye lash. 

“I do enjoy it when you’re drunk.” Martis smirked. “You’re adorable all flushed and couldn’t even walk straight.”

Alucard lifted the glass to his mouth. He took a sip and noticed that he was slightly drunk. “I still can’t walk straight even if I’m not drunk. And it’s all thanks to you, love.”

“And I do intend to make you stumble when you wake the next morning.”

*********

“There’s two Martis!”

The Ashura King sighed as he tried to keep his balance. His lover was thrown over his shoulder like a potato sack. Alucard was giggling and wiggling a lot. His face was completely flushed thanks to the alcohol in his system. 

 

“Martis, giving me piggy back ride.” Alucard giggled. He wiggled his body making Martis stumble on the stairs. The Ashura King sighed as his lover giggled even more.   
The walk up the stairs was a torture and it was great relief when he managed to get to the second floor. Martis held Alucard with one arm and opened the door with the other. The bedroom was dark but Martis’s eyes had long been used to the shadows so he could easily see the bed. 

Martis placed Alucard gently on the bed. Alucard panted and smiled at his lover. “Martis, I love you.” He moaned. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top and the shirt had gone up a bit, exposing a bit of his stomach. Martis pulled the hair tie and letting his hair falling from the ponytail he did earlier. He lied down beside him and wrapped one arm around Alucard. He kissed him on the forehead. 

“I love you too.”

Alucard’s eyes were drooping. “Thanks for the dinner, honey. I love it so much.”

Martis smiled. He dropped his head and closed his eyes. His hardwork had paid off. His plan for a great Valentine’s dinner had gone smooth as expected. 

Maybe he should consider a proposal plan?


End file.
